The Box
by Roniturtle
Summary: What happens when four little turtle tots play with a box? Imagination and fun ensues. Just another turtle tot fanfic based on the silly antics of my little tots. Still don't own them. Still wish I did. Please enjoy and review.


Four little five year old turtle Tots sat on the couch watching TV. Three of those four little turtle tots looked up in wonder as their father and Sensei walked out of the dojo carrying a fairly large box. Splinter had just finished unpacking the last of his weapons in the dojo and was now putting the box on the outside of the turnstiles.

Now, he turned to his sons. "My sons, I am going to make supper now." He announced to them. "We will be eating in thirty minutes."

Three of his four turtle tots nodded at their father and watched as he went into the kitchen. The youngest of the turtle tots quickly ran over to the box.

"Ohhhh," He looked at the box with curiosity. "What is it?"

Two of his brothers came up behind him. "It's a box." Said his genius brother.

"No it's not." The youngest told him, giggling. He grabbed the box and dragged it back into the lair. The other two watching in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" His hot headed brother asked.

"I'm playing." The youngest turtle tot responded. "This isn't a box, It's a sled." He quickly jumped into the box and began to rock it back and forth. "And I'm on a really big snowy hill." He laughed.

The other two quickly jumped into the box behind him and started laughing and rocking the box along with him.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled behind him. "Look out for that rock." They rocked the box to the right.

"Look out for the tree Mikey!" Raph yelled from behind Donnie. They rocked to the left.

"Look out!" The oldest turtle tot cried out from the couch. "It's a giant snowman!" He jumped out at his brothers with a loud roar and landed in the sled as his brothers quickly scrambled out screaming in mock terror.

Three turtle tots rolled on the floor laughing as their brother peeked out at them from inside the box looking at them with a wide smile. He climbed out of the box and made his way back to watching the TV sitting on the floor.

"Hey Leo?" Raph asked. "Aren't you going to play with us?"

"Nah, my shows back on." Leo responded with a grin of mischief.

Now Donnie climbed into the box and sat at the front with his right hand cupped and in front of his mouth. "This is 'Blue Leader' calling 'USS Ninja Turtle'. Do you copy Ninja Turtle?" He said with a muffled voice as he spoke directly into his hand. "Come in Ninja turtle."

"Thank you, I will." Mikey giggled as he sat at the opposite end of the box. "This is the 'USS Ninja Turtle', what up dude?"

"That not how you say it." Donnie looked back at him with a frown. He turned back to his hand. "This is 'Blue Leader', we have a report of a castaway on a deserted island, sending you the coordinates now."

"Okay 'Blue Leader', but what are co or dints?" Mikey asked with a chuckle.

Donnie sighed in annoyance. "Location." He answered with a huff. He turned back to the front of the box and pointed at Raph. "We've spotted him 'USS Ninja Turtle'!"

"Here I am, help me help me." Raph said, jumping up and down and waving his chubby little arms as if to 'signal' the plane.

"We've got him Donnie, I mean 'Blue Leader'," Mikey said, "We're picking him up now." He turned and smiled at Raph. "No worries dude, your safe now." He laughed.

"That's not how you say it." Donnie told him with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm the captain and that's how I says it." His little brother told him with his tongue sticking out. "You're safe now Raphie, get in!'

"But suddenly, your boat is turned over by a large sea monster like creature!" Leo yelled out as he jumped at his brothers from the other side of the couch.

Raph was just about to climb into the 'ship' when he felt Leo barrel into him. "Leo!" Raph yelled out as he and the others fell out of the box. "What are you doing bro?" Mikey asked as he and the others picked themselves up.

"Just...having some fun." Leo said nonchalantly as he picked himself up and very slowly walked back to his spot by the TV.

"And it's a ship, not a boat." Donnie corrected him. He turned back to the box and saw Raph picking the box up and climbing into the 'front' of it.

Raphael settled himself in the box and pretended to put something over his head. He adjusted his hands over his eyes as if to put something over them and then placed his hands on a pretend steering wheel.

"And with two laps to go, Raphael Hamato, the youngest driver to race in the NASCAR Circuit is the new hopeful to win in the Daytona five hundred." Raph began in his best announcer voice. The five year old looked at his other brothers as they stared at him in wonder. "He moves around car after car as he makes his way forward, the crowd is going wild!" He gave them a glare. "I said the **_crowd_** is going **_wild_**." He persisted at them.

"Oh that's us." Donnie told Mikey. The two little turtles began jumping up and down and whooped and hollered as they cheered their brother on to win the 'race'.

"We're on the final lap now folks." Raph continued. "Raphael Hamato takes the lead as the checkered flag is waved." He begins to rock the box back and forth. "The crowd is on their feet!" He looks again at his brothers who continue to jump and cheer. "Hamato rounds the bend..."

"Suddenly another car crashes into the wall and then crashes into the Hamato race car causing a ten car pile up." Leo suddenly jumps over the couch and smashes into the box causing Raph's 'car' to collapse.

"LEO!" Raph cried out as he stood up, his lip pouting and his hands on his hips. "That's not funny!"

Leo couldn't help but giggle at his brother. "No, but your face is." He said as he walked back to his TV show.

'My sons." Splinter suddenly appeared from the kitchen doorway. "Supper is now ready, please go wash up." He told them.

Three little turtle tots walked off to the bathroom where they prepared themselves to eat while one little turtle tot continued to watch his space show.

"Leonardo." His father walked over to where he sat on the floor. "It is time to eat, please go and wash your hands." He requested.

"But Sensei," Leo turned pleading eyes on him. "My show is almost over, just five more minutes pleaseeeee." He said, he clasped his hands under his chin and gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

Splinter smiled down at his son and petted his head. "Just five more minutes and then wash up." He told him as he walked back to the kitchen.

In less then five minutes, Leo finished watching his show and then turned off the TV. As he walked toward the bathroom, he looked over toward the battered box and gave a sly smile. He looked around checking to see if anyone was around and then quickly got in.

"I'm Captain Ryan, Hero of the Galaxy!" He quietly yelled out. He sat down in his 'Captain's chair' and began pushing buttons. "Quick Dr. Mindstrong. prepare the torpedoes." He turned to the back as if to address someone. "Ready the shields Mr. Grundch." He looked to his right. "Fire lasers Mister Crankshaw!" He gently rocked the box back and forth as he puffed out his chest proudly. "Now it's up to you Cadet Leonar..."

"Suddenly, your ship is slammed into by dozens of space rocks!" Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto the box.

"AAAAHHHH!" Leo cried out as he jumped to the back of the box just before his brothers landed on him.

"BOYS!" Splinter was suddenly in front of them glaring down at them angrily. The four turtle tots looked up at their Sensei from inside the now battered torn box, they quickly got out, formed a line and looked down at the floor, waiting to be lectured.

Splinter walked over to the box and picked it up. His sons watched and noticed how small the box suddenly was as he placed it in front of his body.

"This is not a car, or a plane or a sled or a ship of any kind." He said as he continued to glare down at his four young sons. "This" He looked at the box with a twinkle in his eyes. "Is a shield!" His sons looked up at him in surprise. "A magic shield given to King Arthur from the wise magician Merlin." He held the 'shield' against his chest and began waving his walking stick like a sword while his sons cheered him on. "A shield he used to defeat the evil dragon and save the princess and his kingdom Camelot."

He turned toward his sons and gave a dramatic bow. "And now, my brave knights of the round table." He said as he addressed his sons. "It is time for our victory feast." With that, he led the way to the kitchen with his sons cheering and laughing behind him.


End file.
